This invention relates to a portable container for dispensing sheet material such as continuous plastic sheets from a roll of sheet material contained in a rectangular box. Currently, a widely used wrap dispenser consists of a long, continuous sheet of wrap material in the form of a roll of wax paper, cellophane, aluminum foil, etc., loosely positioned in a box container having a cutting edge, wherein the sheet is pulled out to the proper length and then cut by creasing it against the cutting edge. This system is awkward in that the desired length is usually misjudged, or the sheet is not cut square, or is frequently torn on a jagged edge due to the uncontrolled erratic movement of the loose roll as it spins in the box.
In particular, a common problem is that the edge of the sheet of film consisting of plastic wrap, such as "Saran Wrap".RTM. clings to the roll after cutting and must be repeeled or restarted causing loss of time, material, as well as patience.
Applicant is aware of other prior art devices which are adapted to dispense sheet-like members from a roll, rotably mounted in fixed relation in a container, such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,644 issued Jun. 29, 1993, which seeks to control the "cling effect" by wall-mounting the container and positioning the roll in fixed relation thereto such that the sheet material depends in hanging fashion adjacent the cutting edge.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide for a new and improved portable wrap dispensing unit for consistent and controlled delivery of a filmed sheet or sheet-like member from a box-like container, to provide for greater ease in use, increased economy, and which overcomes at least some of the disadvantages of prior art dispensers.